The Pyre
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Jacen Solo's funeral.


Title: The Pyre

Author(s): FelsGoddess

Timeframe: About a week after [i]Invincible[/i]

Characters: Han, Leia and Jaina Solo, Jagged Fel, Tenel Ka Djo, Tahiri Velia

Genre: Angst

Keywords: Funeral of Jacen Solo

Summary: The Solos, Skywalkers and others attend the burning of Jacen's body.

Notes: I've wondered how Jacen's funeral would have been handled. I thought the way Elaine Cunningham handled Anakin Solo's service in Dark Journey was done well and made sense to do her.

Disclaimer: Lucas's playground. I'm just playing in it.

The starry, calm night sky was oblivious to the turmoil of the past months. The stars sparkled over Hapes; some said the stars were the souls of those lost, others took the more scientific approach and saw them for they gas-filled matter they were, while others saw them as signs of life all-around the galaxy.

Three landspeeders entered a rocky clearing on the planet below. Two robed beings exited two of the landspeeders. They walked to the back of the first and lifted a body wrapped in a forest green cloak. They carried it quickly to the clearing. A flat stone sat on the ground, as it had for hundreds of years. Tonight it would serve as a funeral pyre, as it did a short time ago for another fallen man. The two beings gently laid the body to rest on its smooth surface.

One being pushed his hood back to reveal Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker. He gave a sad, mournful look at the body before walking back to the first speeder. He unloaded several torches and brought them back to the stone. He handed his companion three and the two pushed the torches into the ground. The set-up was similar to the night Anakin Solo's body had been burned in this exact location.

The second being lowered his hood. The new Imperial Head of State Jagged Fel began to light the torches. Once they were all lit, he and Luke walked back to the gathered speeders.

Ben Skywalker had emerged from the first speeder and gone to the second, an armored vehicle from the palace. He was assisting Queen Mother Tenel Ka from the back passenger compartment. The queen was dressed in a dark blue simple dress with her Jedi robe pulled over it. She accepted young Skywalker's hand gratefully and the two made their way to the stone.

Han and Leia Solo emerged from the third speeder. They walked slowly to the stone, clutching each other. The bottom of Leia's brown robes dragged in the mud. Her tear-stained cheeks could not turn away from the figure on the stone. Han's traditional white shirt and black vest were already soaked with the tears of his wife. His scuffed boots kicked a rock out of the way with unnecessary force. It smacked into an upstanding rock and rolled away.

Tahiri Velia exited the third speeder. She avoided Luke's gaze as she took her place at the side of the stone. Her black jump suit made her skin look pale and sickly, while her green eyes showed none of the spark they had once held. Her presence was unexpected, but welcome. She had her own demons to put to rest tonight.

Jaina Solo opened the door of the final speeder slowly. She scooted towards the edge of the seat as Jag approached. He took her arm and helped her stand. She was not completely healed. One hand brushed the bandage on her cheek and she clutched onto the Corellian's arm. He helped her walk up to the stone, completing the gathering.

Luke pulled the cloak away from Jacen Solo's face. He left the rest of his body covered. No one needed to see the broken body again. The image had been forever burned into all their minds. The group formed a loose circle around the stone as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

Tahiri stood by herself to the right of Jacen's head. She glanced quickly at Luke, who nodded in return. Tahiri stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her middle as if to hold herself upright.

Tahiri cleared her throat and began to speak, "I swore I would never return to this place. I swore I would never fall to the dark side. I swore I would become a strong Jedi. I failed." Tahiri coughed, and then continued, "I believe Anakin would want me to forgive you, Jacen, and I have. I'm still angry at what you did, at what I did, but I let you. One day, maybe, you and I will be seen for who we were, not what we become."

Tahiri stepped back into the circle. She spared a glance at Ben, who gave him a small smile. She squeezed her eyes closed to stop the onslaught of tears threatening to overtake her as images of the past few months assaulted her. She heard movement near her. She opened her eyes and watched as Luke approached his nephew's broken body.

"I failed you, Jacen and I'm sorry," he said, voice hoarse. More emotion was said in that sentence than he could express in words. He opened his mouth his mouth as if to say more, but stopped and stepped back with a shake of his head.

Tenel Ka's eyes sparkled with tears as she moved from her spot to the left of Jacen's head. She walked up to the stone and placed a hand on his cold, hard cheek.

"Why?" she rasped out, "Why did you do this?"

Tenel Ka's shoulders shook with silent sobs. She threw her head back and took several deep breathes to calm herself before speaking again.

"Thank you for Allana. I love you." Tenel Ka brushed a kiss on his broken lips and stumbled back to the circle. Ben moved to stand next to her and put an awkward arm around her. She leaned into him, struggling to regain her composure.

Han gripped Leia's hand as they stepped forward. Leia trailed her fingers over her fallen son's face. Han rested a hand on his covered shoulder. Neither spoke; they could not voice their feelings. They had spent months grieving the death of their second son. There was nothing left to say; nothing they could say. They stepped back after a few moments, tracks of salty tears marring their faces.

Ben moved away from the calm Tenel Ka. He crossed his arms and stared at his cousin and former Master with hard eyes.

"You killed my mom," he stated harshly and walked back to his father. He had nothing to say to his cousin. The resentment and anger he felt threatened to overcome him, but he squashed it. He would not become like Jacen. He could conquer his anger and fear, Jacen had taught him that.

Jaina gripped Jag's arm with a white knuckled grip as she slowly made her way to the funeral pyre. She lifted her shaking hand to her mouth, fingertips brushing her lips. Jag slid an arm around her waist to hold her steady. She knew she would have fallen to her knees if he let go.

"You left me," she cried, "You left me again. Why do you keep doing that?"

Jaina moved her trembling hand to touch her brother's face, and to his chest. She flinched as her fingers ran over the spot she had ran her lightsaber through, ending his life. She clutched the green fabric and tears poured from her eyes. She stood there, staring through blurry tears at her twin's motionless face. She lifted her hand from his chest and ran it through his brown hair.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Jasa. I'm sorry I killed you," she mumbled.

She reached for the torch closest to her. Her shaking fingers couldn't grasp it tightly. Jag moved slightly away from her to cover her hand with his own. He helped her lift it. She slowly set it next to her brother's body.

"I miss you."

Jaina stumbled back as her brother's body caught fire. Luke, Han, Leia and Tenel Ka placed the rest of the torches against Jacen's body. They each stood back as the flames licked over the fallen young man. In the distance, a creature howled, almost mournful.

The fire continued to burn. A Hapan guard exited Tenel Ka's speeder and escorted her to the door. Before she climbed in, she gave one last look at the burning pyre. She climbed in, and signaled for the driver to take her back to the palace; back to Allana for a few precious hours before she left with the Solos.

Tahiri exited the circle next. She rushed to the first speeder and tore open the door. She collapsed inside as sobs racked her scarred, aching body. She cried for herself, for Jacen. She cried for Anakin.

The rest of the group watched as the flames died down and sputtered out. Jacen was gone. His spirit had left the living almost a week ago and now his body had gone back to nature.

A gust of wind blew the rest of the ashes off the pyre. The mourners watched with transfixed gazes as the ashes seemed to dance in the night sky. The movement was beautiful, in a way.

Han's gruff voice broke the silence. He looked up at the ashes and said, "Goodbye, my son."

The End


End file.
